Love demon in love?
by JIASOE
Summary: Hinata has a few problems with her crush. What will happen when a love demon turns up? HinaxGaarax? ShikaxAnko Sorry people, I gave up on this.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.

This is a high school fic, don't know about the parings yet. There's going to be romance but just haven't decide between who.

-Start Prologue-

Hinata gave up the title of heiress when she was ten. She had seen hate in her father's eyes directed at her, while they were soft when it came to Hanabi. She noticed how he would handle her roughly while correcting her stance. When it was Hanabi, he moved slowly, as though one rough move and he would break her.

So Hinata gave up on Kendo or any form of martial arts. She was in her second year of high school, a sophomore. It wasn't too bad. She had friends, a crush and did not meet her father everyday, living in the dorm. Yeah, life couldn't get better… Could it?

Uzumaki Naruto. Her crush for a few years running. She couldn't do anything about it. Hinata was much too shy, blushing and stuttering talking to almost everyone, with the possible exception of her guardian Kurenai and Neji.

Neji was nicer now that she was not the heiress. Hinata wondered why but didn't brood over it.

So when, a little love demon comes to visit her, what would happen?

-End Prologue-

So, what do you think of it? A little idea, though not much… Got it when I read Hounds of Hade. So expect a little demon here and there. Maybe angels…


	2. Pandasan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. A bit of the plot belongs to Blue Quartz Foxy and a bit belong to Tite Kubo's Bleach.

I simply combined them all, with a dash of originality.

Chapter 1: Panda-san

Hinata woke up and looked into the face of a panda. Pandas don't have blue-ish green eyes, a nose and colorless lips, do they? They are usually covered in fur too, instead of pale beige skin.

This better be a dream, Hinata mused, staring into the blue-ish green orbs.

"Hello," a voice sounded, soft but male. Then, Hinata fell off the bed.

She slowly sat up, staring at the male in her bed. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. She opened her eyes and realizes he was still there.

"W-W-Who are y-y-you?" Hinata stuttered, her lavender eyes wide in shock.

"Just your typical love demon," he said as he tapped his forehead, where the kanji word for love was tattooed.

Hinata breathed in and shrieked.

Oh, my mistake. Hinata breathed in and _tried_ to shriek. She didn't succeed as two cold lips met hers.

A full force blush erupted on Hinata's face.

Deciding Hinata was too shunned to speak, the 'panda' moved away from her. This 'panda' is actually a boy, but Hinata prefers panda. They're cute.

"P-p-p-panda-san?" Hinata stuttered.

An amused smirk came on his lips. "Nope, are you still dreaming? My name is Gaara. Though I'm more commonly know as Sabaku no Gaara. My personal information is not important. I'm here to help humans find their soul mate or lover, whatever you call them. You are my first job," he said in a monotone, the smirk long gone. His face was expressionless, though his eyes were cold.

"Can I ask two questions?" Hinata asked, blush and stuttering forgotten as she processed the new information.

"You already asked one, sure," Gaara replied from the bed, staring down at her.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"Didn't you here me explain?" Gaara asked, an exasperated sigh escaping him.

"I mean, is it punishment or something?" Hinata whimpered as his cold eyes bore into hers.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. I'm pretty sure you will, not that I have a lot of self control. _He_ sure doesn't have patience," Gaara frowned.

Hinata wanted to ask some more but she saw her clock.

"Oh, no! I'm late!" Hinata cried, dashing into the bathroom.

She splashed her face with cold water and brushed her teeth. Hinata combed her hair quickly. She rushed back into the room to find Panda-san gone. Oh well, might have been a dream or illusion. Hinata shrugged and changed out of her yellow pajamas.

Her high school allowed the student to wear anything they wanted; so many girls wore Prada or Gucci and high class brands. The guys wore Ralph Lauren and Hugo and other brands Hinata didn't care to remember.

Her allowance wasn't much but enough for her to buy clothes and eat lunch and everything. She put on a pair of black jeans, a long sleeved white plain shirt and a pink T-shirt. She took her beige trench coat, which Neji gave to her for her last birthday.

Her sling bag and shoes on, she dashed to school.

Just a few minutes late for the second period. The teacher was Kakashi, he honestly didn't really care. He taught English, reciting everything from memory as he reads his orange book. He grunted to acknowledge her presence and went back to whatever he was doing. Hinata took out her notebook and pencil box.

A panda keychain was attached to the zip. How did that get there? Hinata asked herself, she had not set foot at the mall since last year, in other words, a whole year. Maybe Neji gave it to her?

Hinata gave up thinking after a few seconds, seeing the adorable keychain. She stroked its head. The bell rang.

She was startled, forty or so minutes pasted without her noticing?

_Gaara's POV_

The nerve of the Hyuuga, how dare she touch me! I am only here because Hizashi asked him to check on his son and niece.

The root of all evil. He is already dead and can't help worrying about whether his son was eating well, whether his son is blaming his older brother. How was his nieces doing, are they healthy?

I sighed inwardly as the Hyuuga girl will freak if she heard a sigh from her bag. Paranoid, this one.

Shukaku and I didn't behave properly on their last mission, to help Kiba catch Orochimaru. Instead, Shukaku got mad and took over my body. In other words, Orochimaru was dead. He was to be captured, not killed.

Orochimaru was the second demonic guardian of Soul Society. He killed the third and oldest demonic guardian, Sarutobi. The Elders were enraged and send the Fourth and First demonic guardians to capture him. Yes, Kiba and I.

Kiba had released the first gate, the open gate. He wounded Orochimaru due to his burst of speed and strength, but it was a pretty small blow.

Shukaku was itching for a fight, so I let him. Just to have Orochimaru killed.

The Elders were not pleased with this result, though they were happier than if we had let him go. So as punishment, I had to do good deeds for the souls in the Soul Society.

As more 'severe' punishment, I had to help Hizashi. I bet they did a good laugh over that. My supposed 'keeper' Shinigami Temari, also my sister, gave me a more detailed mission. A love problem.

[A side note: Each demonic demon comes with a Shinigami to 'keep them in place'.

I'm bored. The Hyuuga girl is so far just focusing on lessons, how am I to know which is her crush?

"Ne.Ne. Hinata-chan, can you tell me the answers of this problem?" I heard someone whispered on the right. It was a bright blond hair kid with blue eyes. She nodded and blushed before stuttering the answer. Her stuttering was even worse and the blush brighter than normal. Uzumaki Naruto, huh?

Wasn't he the kid they seal Kyubi, the ninth demonic guardian, in last time he tried to wreak havoc, making the Shinigami guard of him lose his life? Then they decided to just send him to Earth? Weird, they are.

I remember the guy. Blond, very hyper and definitely very skilled. Isn't this his kid then? Looks exactly the same…

Well. I have a few powers and mind reading was one. I read his mind and went through his folder of thoughts.

He doesn't know he's a son of Shinigami or Kyubi is in him. That's the way it's supposed to be?

-End Gaara's POV-

School was over. Hinata felt like time really flew. She was barely in a class for a few seconds before the bell rang. Was it her or had she just not been paying attention?

The dorm was rather deserted as most would be beautifying themselves or catching up of the latest gossip at spas, whatever rich female teenagers did.

Making sure the door was locked, Gaara transformed into his human form.

"Hey?" Gaara asked, waving his hand in front of Hinata's shocked and exasperated expression.

"W-w-w-why are you d-d-doing t-this?" Hinata stuttered, her eyes wide with fear.

The mysterious panda keychain has hopped off the table and turned in to the panda she saw in the morning.

"Hizashi would be one reason," Gaara decided to spill a few things.

"U-u-uncle?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"Stop stuttering. It's irritating," Gaara said as he turned his blue-ish green orbs at her.

That cured her stuttering problem forever.

"That guy can't stop worrying about you guys, so they sent me here to check. Plus, I have you help you with your little love problem," Gaara said, his facial expression remaining neutral.

"They? Love?" Hinata mused, a puzzled expression on her features.

"They equals to Soul Society's Elders. Love equals to Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said, soundly as though he is at a funeral.

"Soul Society?" Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto.

"Basically, Soul society is the place where all souls go. We have demons and Shinigami co-existing with them to keep them safe and help them to let go of their past lives. That Hizashi couldn't do it, so I have to come here to help him and then report back," Gaara explained, staring at Hinata.

"Safe? From what?" Hinata asked, her head tilting in an adorable manner.

Gaara found himself blushing.

_What the hell? _

**Hey, this is your conscience speaking. **

_Go to Hell, Shukaku. _

**Already went, wasn't a nice place. **

_Do you want something? _

**Just want to mess you up. You like that Hinata girl, huh? **

_No, absolutely not! I barely met her for a day!_

**Haven't you heard of love at first sight? That cute blush, the stuttering, you want her all for yourself. **

_SHUT UP!!!!_

**Aw, we better record this into history. Gaara blushing over a cute little human. **

_Shukaku, I am warning you…_

**What can you do? Damn me to hell? What a joke you are!**

_You…_

"Panda-san?" Hinata asked, waving her hand in front of his face now.

"Why do you call me a panda?" Gaara mused, a little amused at her.

"Your rings around the eyes… Pandas are cute…" Hinata said softly, blushing as she registered what she said in her brain.

"Results of insomnia," Gaara admitted, feeling a little hot.

**Aw, little widdle Gaara blushing, how cute! **

_I happen to remember my insomnia was your fault! _

**Yeah, if I got hold of your body, I'll destroy as many souls as I can… The Elders and all can go to Hell. **

_Hmm... I wouldn't let you. _

**Yeah, you wouldn't get to see her in the next world then…**

_SHUT UP!!!!!!! SHAKAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Oh, she is getting freaked out by you, having little chats in your brain. How freaky. **

Gaara was trying to suppress his anger, while Hinata was getting a little scared at the vein popping at Panda-san's forehead.

"Em... I was asking about the Shinigami and Demons, what do they keep the souls safe from?" Hinata asked, poking her index fingers together.

Gaara pulled out a sketch book from the backpack that he had left in Hinata' dorm room this morning. He divided the page into half and started drawing. A few minutes later, he was done.

He pointed to one half, a rabbit with a happy expression in the middle and hearts in the background. "This represents all the souls, the good and pure ones. People with no regrets in dying," Gaara explained.

He pointed to the other half, a bear with an angry expression and a black background with small lightning dotting it. "This represents all the bad souls, who want power and murder, along with other crimes. They will either be eaten by demons or become demons that come from Hell."

"What about you the other demons in Soul Society?" Hinata asked her eye wide with curiosity.

**Aw, you can't resist her, can you? **

_Oh, no. You're back?_

**Hell doesn't want me…**

_Wrong, you couldn't go without me… You are in me after all. _

**Somehow, I think you are going to blurt out everything to that pipsqueak. **

_I don't think so… I have a brain, unlike some people…_

**Hey! I like Kiba… Besides, you never experienced love, so maybe this girl will change everything! **

_Yeah right…_

"Some of us, like me, are simply containers for more powerful and terrible demons. Some are demons who changed their ways. But they sometimes revert to their old form, making it more work for the other demonic guardians and Shinigami…" Gaara drawn out, remembering Orochimaru and Kyubi.

They had gotten a new second demonic guardian a few days after the incident. His mind strayed back to that day…

-Flashback-

"_Hello everybody! My name is Deidara, nice to meet you!" a blond greeted, his hair covering his left eye. A ponytail obstructed the rest to fall into his face; he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. _

_Gaara had a bad feeling. Shukaku was also uneasy… _

**This Deidara wears gloves, is he trying to hide something?**

_Maybe, he could be that bird we fought last time…With hands on its wings… _

**The one who almost removed me from you? **

_Yeah… Better be wary… _

_Deidara headed Gaara's way. "Hey, let's be good friends, un!" Deidara said with a big smile on his face. _

_Gaara frowned and said, "Are you gay?"_

_That was the end of any start of friendship. Gaara then went to Temari for Hizashi's problem…_

-End flashback-

Somewhere in Hell….

Deidara stood before the Leader. "I got in, un. Wasn't hard, un," Deidara said, a grin evident on his face.

"Well, did you poison _all _their brains?" Pein asked.

"No, un. Sabaku no Gaara doesn't sleep, un," Deidara said as his grin dampened.

"Get it done. We still need Shukaku," Pein roared and Deidara whimpered and ran to get things done.

"Shukaku, just you wait. We'll get even…" Pein mumbled, laughing like a maniac.

Gaara sneezed. That's when Hinata realize he wasn't wearing any clothing. "Eep!" she turned.

"So, you noticed…" Gaara smirked. Maybe he could test how red can that blush get.

**Evil! Bullying a little girl! **

_You're one to talk. You're the one who will kill a little girl without thought. _

**True, just let her go… You don't want to be like that Kiba…**

_I thought you liked him? _

**Well, he is stupid. How he blurted every possible secret to that girl he was helping… He is like a pervert… Like that Jiraiya… **

_Jiraiya is much worse… Poor Tsunade…_

**But that he can't be blamed… Tsunade is hot… **

_You're gross. One time I was utterly scared of you and now I couldn't care less. _

**I warmed up to you, I guess… You're pretty nice actually. **

_I think you have a fever or something... You, actually compliment me? _

**Nope, I didn't… Anyway, the girl is going to die from a heatstroke soon!!!**

Gaara looked at Hinata. Boy, she gave a whole new meaning to the word red. He conjured up some clothes and wore them.

"Happy?" Gaara frowned, now he felt hot again.

Hinata looked up. Panda-san was clad in a pair of leather pants, cling to him like a second skin. He wore a long sleeved button down shirt with a leather vest. A red slash wrapped his waist and hanged in front of his legs. Around his neck was silver chain. A ring was hanging on it. It was a simple silver ring. In the inner ring was etched the kanji word of love. Now, on his fingers, were several accessories. Mostly rings of sorts.

There was a ring with words on it, on his left hand's middle finger. A simple ring, on his left hand's index finger. His thumb was decorated with a ring, two bat-like wings meeting each other. On his right hand, there was a black and silver patterned ring sitting on his ring finger. A silver ring with an amethyst jewel cross was on his middle finger.

On his right hand was the most beautiful thing Hinata have ever seen. It was a fairy bracelet, a chain linking to a little fairy and then to a ring with a fairy on it. On the bracelet, there was a big fairy in the middle, a slightly smaller to the right. An even smaller one at the left.

"Wow," Hinata breathed, staring at the rings and bracelet.

"You like them? There's pretty more where it came from," Gaara said, chuckling at her wide eyes, agape mouth.

She raised her hand like a little kid and said, "Can I have one too?"

Gaara raised his eyebrows, "Sorry, the creator of these is lousy at doing copies of his work."

"Oh…" Hinata mumbled, her hand dropping and mouth in a frown.

_Kankurou wouldn't mind if I buy another one, will he? _

**That brother of yours is still mad about you taking the fairy one… Meant for his sweetheart… **

_Well, then I'll give her one of mine, the one that I don't like. Kankurou forced it on me, saying it'll go with my forehead… _

"Here," Gaara said, handing a ring to Hinata.

"Oh, it's cute!" Hinata gushed. In the middle of the ring, there was a black heart. On top of the black heart was some sort of crown. There were two wings at the side of the heart, before becoming a normal ring.

Hinata slipped it on her ring finger on her right hand.

"Don't you think we should get started with your love problem?" Gaara said, as Hinata admired the ring.

"Homework first," Hinata mumbled.

So Gaara waited a few painstaking hours and Hinata was done.

"Let's get the party started," Gaara smirked at Hinata.

Panda-san is pretty weird… Hinata thought.


	3. Cross Dresser

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. A bit of the plot belongs to Blue Quartz Foxy and a bit belong to Tite Kubo's Bleach.

I just used a blender to mix them up. A bit OOC, I think. Shukaku becomes the good guy…

Chapter 2: Cross Dressing

This conversation was mostly of Hinata's crush likes and a plan for a make over. Gaara don't know much about clothes, Temari was the expert of fashion and all. Then, the question popped up.

"Panda-san… Naruto…He's not human, is he?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"You want a blunt answer or will a lie make you contented?" Gaara asked, as he watched her eyes flicker to the ground.

"The truth is better,"

"Really? How so?"

"It's more difficult to bear, but a lie won't last forever."

"Truth it is, then."

"Well?"

"Yeah, he's one," Gaara nodded solemnly.

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief. So she hadn't been seeing things at all. She often saw things hovering over people's heads, wondering if they're real. She saw an exact replica of each person above their heads. However, Naruto's was some kind of fox… Hinata told Neji, her older cousin about it, but he told her they were simply tricks of the eyes. Just an illusion.

"It's not only him," Hinata said, nodding to herself.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Gaara asked, clearly impressed. His voice took a lighter tone and he stared at her in amazement.

Hinata blushed and explained what she sees, fighting to keep the stutters out of her speech. He's like a five year old kid, Hinata smiled slightly.

**Oh, it's that smile again. The smile that makes your heart melts. **

_Damn it Shukaku… You idiot! Leave me alone… _

**So you can have perverted fantasies about her? **

_No… That's just not what I will do, I have too much pride._

**So much that you keep all your blushes inside. **

_If I blushed every time I 'blush', I would be Hinata number two! _

**Wow, already calling her by name… **

_What? I can't call her girl or what, it'll be rude. _

**That never stopped you with Temari… **

_We're siblings, cut from the same cloth. Not as if she calls me Gaara a lot. Usually it's "Oi!" or "Hey you!" _

**Yeah right, you know it. I know it, heck she knows it. **

_So maybe those times have been increasing, so what? _

**Gaara. She wants you to accept her. **

_She rejected me last time. She pushed me away when I wanted help, a friend, and some company. _

**If there's one to blame, it's me. Hey, I made you that. The thing the they feared. Try? **

_Try. No promises. _

**Hey, it's never too late for apologies.**

_I hope you're right. _

Night had fallen and Hinata was hungry. The last meal she had was lunch and that was hours ago. "Can I go and eat?" Hinata asked, surely he's not planning to starve her..?

"Where?" Gaara asked, looking at the fairy ring, at the window at back again.

"I usually eat at a ramen restaurant, Ichiraku. It's not far from here," Hinata replied, hunger slowly growing.

"She should be here, just about... Just about… Now!" Gaara exclaimed as the ring flashed a bright blue. A gust of wind blew through the room. It was strong, Hinata was thankful she kept her notes and worksheets in her folder. The wind pushed her back a few inches, but did not faze Gaara at all.

"Always the entrance maker eh, Temari?" Gaara said, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Of course!" Temari said as a smirk formed across her face.

"Erm.." Hinata wonder uncertainly, the question stuck in her throat.

"She's my Shinigami, also sister," Gaara saved her from asking and went on to the answer.

"Hello," Hinata said and got up and bowed.

(In case you were wondering, they got away from the bed and table and are on the floor. Before their conversation was interrupted by Temari's arrival.)

"Aw, she's so cute! Gaara, make her yours and let's kill the Naruto brat!" Temari exclaimed, punching her fist into the air.

Gaara's face was buried in his hands. Hinata laughed, a loud out going sister for a quiet somewhat creepy Panda-san.

"I like her already!" Temari said with a grin fully formed on her face.

"Temari… Clothes… Make-up… Shoes… Accessories…You deal with that…" Gaara mumbled, face in his hands.

"Wait! Dinner then sleep… A trip to the mall is desperately needed!" Temari cried as she looked as Hinata up and down.

Hinata blushed under her glaze. "Dinner!" Temari shouted, jumping a foot into the air.

"_Please, _we are at a dorm! Control yourself!" Gaara said, turning her eyes to Temari.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Gaara," Temari said, sending him a flying kiss.

It took every ounce of self control Gaara has to not pounce on Temari and kill her.

**If you want to kill her, you're on your own. **

_Usually I have to stop you, now you won't help? Ass. _

**Hmm… She's feisty. Good quality in a girl. Tough, brave. Do I really need go on? **

_Have you forgotten she was one of those who avoided me like I was the plague? _

**People make mistakes, wrong judgments. People can change. She's trying. So hard. The desperation of hope in her eyes, surely you see it too? **

_Once, you were blinder than me. Now you've really grown. _

**I matured, went on to thinking about murder and blood to people and lives. Humans are interesting, but suspicious and deceitful things. Some. Some are like Hinata. Full of innocence, why did you think you were attracted to her? **

Gaara thought about Shukaku's words. It made sense. Shukaku really grew mentally, even if he was still a little childish. Now he was tamed, a loyal demon who has a brain. Murder wasn't bad, not all bad. Just used in what cases.

"Hey, you should take a bath," Gaara told Hinata. Hinata nodded, the night was colder, and she'll need more than this to keep warm. The warm water was inviting to Hinata's cold skin. The events went through her mind. She wasn't as freaked out as before.

"_Tomorrow will be better, if not as good_."

The line passed briefly in her head. Mother. Hinata's mother loved to say things and quotes randomly. There were two quotes Hinata loved the most.

"Are you done?" Temari's impatient voice rang out.

Hinata blushed, knowing well that she took her time. She wore a turtleneck made of soft wool, light beige. Cargo pants wrapped around her legs. She stepped out of the shower, her hair rather wet.

Temari studied her clothes while Gaara stared at her. She stood still for a few seconds. When she tried to walk away, Temari said, "No, stay." A minute or so pasted and Hinata was wondering if she was some sort of dog.

"Tell me, do you have skirts and legwarmers?" Temari finally spoke, bringing her eyes to Hinata's face.

"Yes, but I prefer pants or jeans now," Hinata said.

"Dresses then?" Temari mumbled, staring at her body some more. Hinata's face lit up again, and nod.

"Okay. We _seriously_ need a trip to the mall," Temari mused. A few growls filled the silence that followed.

"Let's just eat for now," Temari agreed with herself, nodding her head. Hinata grabbed her black coat, with fur lining the hem and the end of the sleeves. That was Hanabi's present for her. Pity, for not getting their father's affections. Hanabi and Hinata were close, Hinata and Neji even closer.

They remembered her passionate hate for the cold and got the same idea. Something to shed her from the cold.

Soon, they were at Ichiraku. The walk was silent, only disturbed by the soft crunch of snow beneath. Their foot wear were so different. Temari wore black leather boots, suiting her black kimono-like dress, a large navy blue jacket covered her torso, leaving only her neck and collarbones exposed. (Think of her recent outfit)

Hinata settled for her worn out shoes. They were black, with buckles and zippers adorning it. It was unique, like no other, because Hinata made it herself. The rubber soles were of good quality, she had to save weeks of allowance to buy them.

Gaara was wearing plain white shoes. No zips, no decoration, no laces.

Dinner was also silent, like they were mourning for someone's death. Until _he _came in.

Only that it was a she.

Nara Shikamaru came in fully dressed as a girl. His hair was down, framing his face. He was in a loose fitting black long sleeved top, a pink pleated shirt, fishnet stockings and leather boots. Around his wrist was a gold bangle, his neck held a silver chain, with a bird pendant.

Temari and Gaara stopped eating and turned to stare.

"Nara?" Gaara asked in disbelief.

"Shikamaru?" Temari's eyes are going to pop out of their sockets.

He was flat chest, but that can be overlooked because of how hot he looked- as a girl.

"Oh, no. More people seeing me, this is a bad day. How troublesome," Shikamaru moaned.

"Are you gay," Gaara started, "…Or deranged?" Temari continued.

"Neither," Shikamaru gave Hinata a nod. Hinata knew Shikamaru from school. She was the new transfer student. Very pretty, she was one of the popular people even if she did not try. She was extremely lazy and had no motivation whatsoever. Just to keep a teacher off her back, to make him not nag while she's napping, she challenged the teacher to create a test. If she did not do it within two hours and get everything right, she would listen and pay attention in class.

The teacher set up a hard test, one even he would take a few hours to do, three pages long of whatever that was. Shikamaru did all of them questions with ease in less than 45 minutes.

The best thing was, she got _all _of them right. The teacher never bothered her again.

"Meet, Shikamaru. Deranged cross dresser Shinigami," Gaara mused to Hinata.

Oh, so that's why the replica had a "死" character above its head. It was a problem Hinata had been trying to solve. Did it mean she was dying or something, she had thought.

"Wait, wait. What? Cross dresser?" Hinata asked, her eyes growing wide and her mouth agape.

"You know, the way you're leaving your mouth hanging open like that, it'll be a wonder if a fly doesn't go do your throat," Temari chuckled.

Hinata's mouth clamped shut.

"You heard me the first time," Gaara replied, turning to Shikamaru. "Now all we have to know is why?"

"Ask Anko…Her and her stupid ideas, always me the victim," Shikamaru moaned again.

"Speak of the devil…" Gaara said as the ring flashed blue again.

"Hey! Did you miss me?" Anko exclaimed, going over to give Shikamaru a bear hug. Which only results in him blushing at the close contact, Anko loved it. She continued teasing him until she notices Temari, Gaara and Hinata. "Yo! Panda. Temari. Hinata." She gave a nod to each. Hinata didn't freak she supposed Shikamaru told her about Hinata. Hinata was glad someone felt the same way as her.

An evil smirk crossed Anko's face when she rushed over to hug Gaara. "GET OFF ME WOMAN!!" Gaara hissed, fighting Anko's grip. But forcing her off will be only possible if he pushes her … chest. It's the most effective way, seeing how her hands snaked her way around her neck.

"Anko, _behave," _Shikamaru said, sounding very annoyed. Anko obeyed, knowing she went a little too far. Shikamaru couldn't be bored showing emotions, or was lazy to. So when he did, the emotion is very strong.

"We were supposed to guard this girl, Haruno Sakura, from any possible danger. She has powers Akatsuki want. She can regenerate herself and others, just that is has not really awaken yet. The chakra flowing from her is powerful. Akatsuki is dead, that we know. To take someone to the other world before their time is considered a _sin_. She is to live till her eighties. So protect her we have to," Anko said, surprisingly serious for a few seconds. Before a goofy grin spread and all the seriousness was gone.

"So since my appearance was too old for a high school kid, I don't have any teaching experience… So Shikamaru's the one for this job!" Anko said, the grin spread a little wider. All five of them were kneeling on the floor, surrounding a table with a few bowls on it. Hinata swears she can see a tail wagging at Anko's back.

Her ability kicked in. The ghost-like figure hovering above Anko was a wolf. A grey one, with crazy red eyes. It was peaceful. The eyes were wary and on guard.

"Anko decided I will become a girl to have more time with Sakura and for her own amusement," Shikamaru said, glaring at the now beaming woman.

"You look good," Gaara said.

"Sexy," Temari purred.

"Pretty," Hinata mumbled, feeling a little weird calling a male that.

"Great, compliments. Damn it…" Shikamaru looked ready to bang his head against the wall a thousand times.

Anko watched in glee, laughing silently, no- sniggering at him.

Gaara watched enough to know Shikamaru was in love. He did help with love affairs after all… Being a love demon, doesn't mean he does well in them. Anko wouldn't know a thing love, but sex would ring a bell.

_You're on your own buddy. _

**Leaving a friend in the lurch… **

_I don't do well in love… I don't have a plan for Naruto or how to help her exactly. I suppose the plan now is give her a makeover to make him see her? _

**You know, you may just fall in love with her more… **

…

**So, for once you don't deny. **

-End Chapter-

Please review I'm starting to like my version of Shukaku. I don't really know the real version of him. I honestly think I don't want to know. For now, the impression is bad demon that is in Gaara, blood thirsty and capable of murder. I may take a little while to update, sorry…


	4. Sleeping

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. A bit of the plot belongs to Blue Quartz Foxy and a bit belong to Tite Kubo's Bleach.

Chapter 3: Sleeping…

So the meal went again peacefully. The food disappeared fast and more was ordered. At last, everything was bloated and contented. Hinata took out her wallet to pay the bills. "No, allow me," Shikamaru said, his face a bored expression.

"But I ate more than you and Panda-san and Temari-san are my guests," Hinata said smiling a little at the gesture.

"Hey, my pride won't stand for it. 'Sides, we don't have limits to our money," Shikamaru said with a slight smile as he watched Anko skip out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, who do you think was paying for your stuff tomorrow?" Temari asked, joining them at the counter.

"Erm, me?" Hinata answered with a meek smile on her face.

"You won't have enough money the way Temari buys things," Gaara said, remembering the times he watched her shop when they were alive with a slight grimace.

"Uh huh. Gaara, another brother and I were children of a lord in a city," Temari explained.

"How did you two…?" Hinata mumbled, not really wanting to ask it but curiosity got to the better of her.

"Three. We died in war. There was a war going on between two countries. Quite a few people in the Shinigami and demonic guardians were from the opposite country," Gaara said, a small flicker of something akin to regret flashed in his eyes.

**I was with you, right. **

_Yeah, you were still that terrible beast none could control. _

**Well, blame your father. He was the one who put me in you. Drugged me, that foul thing. He practiced ancient wizardry that most humans had forgotten about. **

_Well. At least it didn't turn out so bad. He's still alive… _

**He deserved to be killed. **

_The war was his doing. Betrayal and then boom, he attacks. _

**So many died, so many I killed…**

_Aren't you glad we died? _

**Yeah, now I really am glad. **

"…Gaara." Gaara, upon hearing his name, opened his closed eyes and looked up.

"Huh?" escaped his lips.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever listen? I said Kankurou had info on that blonde."

"Erm… What are you talking about?" Hinata asked as a puzzled look came upon her face.

Gaara stared at Temari with a warning glare. "Nothing you need to know, just some guy Gaara is crushing on," Temari smirked as the lie popped into her head.

"You are…" Hinata asked, her pale lavender eyes going so wide, you could see the whites all around it.

"Damn it Temari, she'll take you seriously," Gaara said, a frown on his face.

"I knew it!!!!!!!! Gaara is gay!!!!!!!!" Anko shouted triumphantly.

"How did you know?" Shikamaru asked.

"The way he stares at that Sasugay!" Anko smirked.

Gaara groaned. Two loud crazy women equals to splitting headache and sore eardrums.

"Yeah! Did you see the way he sent glances at Rock Lee?" Temari exclaimed.

"I'm going home, if I stay any longer, my sanity will be gone," Shikamaru said and started walking away. They were still at the entrance of the restaurant then.

"Then, I'll be going too," Anko smiled and waved goodbye.

Hinata returned the smile and waved back. Temari jerked her hand and started walking. Gaara sighed in relief and walked away.

"So where are you all staying?" Hinata asked.

Gaara looked at her like she had grown another head. "With you, of course," Gaara said, a puzzled look came upon his face.

"Huh? But where will you sleep?" Hinata asked.

**With you in your bed, sweetheart. **

_Shukaku…_

**Why not? That way you can be closer to her… Body warmth… Ah… Pure bliss…**

_Shukaku… _

**Aw, you're blushing again… **

_SHUKAKU!!!!!_

**Yes? **

_Go to hell… Seriously… Go…_

**Aw, I love you too, Gaara. **

"I don't sleep," Gaara replied. He decided to ignore Shukaku and his perverted ideas for a while.

"Temari-san?" Hinata asked.

"I'll go sleep with Anko and Shikamaru. Their apartment is very big," Temari said, a sly smile crawling onto her face.

Gaara didn't like that smile. It always means she was planning something. There was a time she decided to give Karasu a make over, which made Kankurou be unconscious for two days. Apparently, Temari thought Karasu was too plain and that her brother was a male… So a geisha makeover would work out…

Kankurou was foaming at the mouth when he saw Karasu. Yeah, it turned out real well.

"I'll go back with you, I left my fan there," Temari mumbled.

"You brought that stupid thing?" Gaara snorted.

"What? You didn't bring your gourd?" Temari puffed, before seeing Gaara's frown.

"Oh, you didn't," Temari smirked.

"What happens if there is a sudden attack?" Temari asked.

"There always Shukaku, or in minor cases, the fairies," Gaara said with a shrug.

Now Temari looked at him like he was crazy. "The fairies? You brought them?"

"…"

Hinata felt left out…

"Hey, Hinata, how do you like Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Erm… He's nice?" Hinata said with a shrug.

"Do you think he can protect you?" Temari pressed on.

"He looks strong…" Hinata blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Temari asked amused.

"You are asking questions I don't know how to answer; Panda-san looks like he is going to kill me with that glare…" Hinata mumbled.

Gaara was glaring at Temari narrow eyed. Hinata was in the middle, Gaara on her left, Temari on her right. So Hinata thought Gaara was glaring at her.

"Nah, you did nothing wrong. Trust Temari to ask weird questions," Gaara rolled his eyes at the Temari who was choking with laughter…

The ring flashed blue. "Today must be my lucky day… So many visitors," Gaara groaned.

A bug appeared and passed a message, "Kiba and I will meet you on the third."

**Have you heard of Akatsuki? **

_Nope, why the sudden question? _

**I think they are related to the way things work now… **

_Way things work now? _

**Can't you see that a lot of Shinigami and demonic guardian are away from Soul Society, leaving only the weaker ones? **

_I don't know. If that's what the Elders want then, that's what they'll get. _

**Maybe they were influenced?**

_They don't get influenced __**that**__ easily… _

**How do you know?**

_They are far more powerful than the Shinigami and demonic guardians put together. A few more intelligent Hell demons won't get to them. _

…

_Have some faith. _

**I want to. **

_Then try?_

**I'll try. Now then let's focus on the problem on hand. **

_How to get Naruto to like Hinata? _

**No. How to get Hinata to like you. **

_Hey, that isn't even an option…_

**We reached…**

They were in the dorm. The walk was pretty short… Hinata took out her jacket and stared at them.

"Erm… Panda-san should take the bed… He's a guest," Hinata said, talking to Temari rather than Gaara.

"If you want to continue calling me Panda-sanyou have to sleep on the bed," Gaara said, staring at her straight in the eye.

**I didn't realize that… Another reason you like her…**

_What? Where?_

**You like her so much that you didn't notice? That she has been calling you Panda-san since forever… **

_I know…What am I? Stupid?_

**Stupid no, dense yes. **

_If anyone's dense, it's that Naruto… _

**Yeah. Plus that guy…**

_Huh. Which one? _

**That one that is with Kiba…**

_You do mean Shino. _

**Bug boy? Yeah, he's the one. It's so painfully obvious… Every time I see him, I feel like banging my head on the wall. **

_I don't want to know anything. _

… **Suit yourself…**

Gaara and Hinata got into an argument about who to sleep where. The smile came on Temari's face again.

"Why don't you two sleep on the bed?"

Time stopped. Or rather, Gaara and Hinata stopped. Slowly, they turned to Temari.

"That's an idea!" Hinata brightened visibly.

Hinata agreed and Temari left with that smile…

They climbed into the bed, back to back. "Goodnight, Gaara-san," Hinata said, turning off the light that Temari turned on.

"'Night…" Gaara mumbled.

**Isn't this like the first time she met you? **

_You mean the today, which she woke up and almost screamed? _

**You remember what happened…?**

…

**Aw… You're blushing again. You're so cute! **

_Shut up!!!!!!!!!! _

**Why did you lie next to her anyway? **

…

**You wanted to be the first thing she sees? Aw…**

_Shukaku… _

**I'll go wherever you will go**

_Sigh… I miss those times where you don't talk to me at all…_

**Yeah, how did you know I would turn out to be such an annoying fellow? **

…

**Hey, Gaara? **

…

**Finally, once after few years, he's asleep. I don't want him to loose his rings those… The ones around his eyes are the best! Well… I still have many hours till dawn breaks… I can't sleep… Wonder if I had a mother… I was born in Hell… oh well. I should shut up and leave Gaara in peace. **

So Gaara slept like he never slept before. Danger wasn't lurking anywhere Hinata yet, Shukaku, for once, is silent. Life was good for now; just wait till he wakes up…

Deidara smirked as he hovers above the pair sleeping peacefully. "Sleep tight, Gaara," Deidara whispered as he sprinkled gold sand on him. The sand sunk into his skin and into his clothes. In other words, the sand entered his body.

Shukaku was aware but he didn't want to wake Gaara up. He should have then, before it was all much too late.

-End-

Hey, how was it? The ending seems a bit rushed to me… So… Review, please… I may not update for a while. I'm going somewhere which I'm sure doesn't have computers… My departing present to you…


	5. Information, not a real chapter

Hello, sorry but this is not a chapter, just some information.

The Soul Society that I made is basically a world that where good souls go. Where they have a new life. The souls get money from doing jobs to their abilities. They get paid accordingly. It's like a Utopia, where everything is perfect. The ones who run them it is the Elders. The one who protect it is the thirteen demonic guardians and thirteen Shinigami with them.

Tsunade and Jiraiya are two of the Elders. Orochimaru was one of the demonic guardians. Sarutobi was asked to join the Elders but he declined saying he rather be in action then order people around.

Anyway, there are a few ways you get to Soul Society. The first is that you were a human and died. The second is that you were born there. The third is that you were from hell and became good. Not that that happens much… Hell demons were explained somewhere… Gaara explained a little…

I decided to type them out so as not to get confused or forget later…

First demonic guardian and Shinigami: Gaara [Shukaku and Temari.

Current location: Japan

Current job: Helping Hinata get together with Naruto

Gaara is a container for Shukaku.

Second demonic guardian and Shinigami: Orochimaru [Snake and Kabuto (Former) Deidara [Bird and Kabuto (Current)

Current location: Soul Society

Current job: Helping with paperwork

Deidara is a demon himself.

Orochimaru was still in Akatsuki but he wanted to kill Sarutobi as Sarutobi reminds him of his life before. So he went ahead with his own plan even thought Kabuto said it would not be wise. Kabuto's in Akatsuki. As the Elders and company have little information on Akatsuki, they don't realize the trademark red clouds cloak.

Third demonic guardian and Shinigami: Rock Lee [Some green beast and Tenten

Current location: Soul Society Gates

Current job: Guarding the gate from strangers and suspicious looking people.

Rock Lee 'inherited' the demon from the dying Gai to save him. Gai hates Lee for that but he is well and alive, being one of the Elders.

Fourth demonic guardian and Shinigami: Kiba [Three headed dog (like in Harry potter) and Shino

Current location: Desert

Current job: Training

Kiba is really and demon and Shino is half a demon, signing a contract with the demonic bugs.

The Elders decided Kiba was still a little weak after the fight with Orochimaru, so they sent him and Shino to the desert.

Fifth demonic guardian and Shinigami: Shin [No on seen him before, in his demon form and Taki

Current location: America, Pennsylvania

Current job: Slowly helping a coma patient

They are known as D.D.D. Dream Destroyers Duo. They are best at destroying memories, in some cases they put in faux memories. In some cases, like now, they are helping people. They help people in coma to fight, find something worth fighting for. Taki takes care of his physical body, while Shin takes care of his mind state. They patch up his emotions and keep him in shape. If he gives up, Shin will bring him to Soul Society with his gloved hand. Pulled out the soul from body and brings it along… Taki is more of healing…

[These are original characters, thus the longer description, I am going to have quite a few, as I need 26 main people in Soul Society and some in the human world...

Sixth demonic guardian and Shinigami: Sasuke [Fire Bird and Itachi

Current location: Artic

Current job: Survival test, 2 months.

Sasuke is a container for the demon, but the demon favors Itachi and gives him the abilities of his eyes.

The Elders decided a 'holiday' for both of them, seeing how they were the one with the highest process rate. They really simply dumped them there with a bunch of warm clothes. Sasuke knows about Deidara, overhearing Orochimaru and Kabuto's conversation. Orochimaru told Pein if he fails to live, Deidara will take over. There were mentions of Akatsuki and all along the way. Sasuke is tempted to tell Itachi but holds his tongue as Itachi is not known to be patient and wait for them to do something.

[Itachi may be out of character… I don't really know him... So…

Seventh demonic guardian and Shinigami: Anko [Wolf and Shikamaru

Current location: Japan

Current job: Protecting Sakura

Orochimaru forced the demon into her when she was young…

The idea of Shikamaru as a girl stuck when I saw the picture with his hair down. He looked good with a tiny bit femaleness added and I could vision him wearing female clothing… Like skirts for an example… Anko is crazy and wacky and most definitely dense. She doesn't know Shikamaru likes her and he won't tell her soon as it may wreck their friendship and cause her to act uncomfortable around him…

Eight demonic guardian: Jade [Mermaid and Han

Current location: Sea

Current job: Killing fisherman (joking, joking)

They don't kill them; it means more work for them anyway. They just stop the fishermen who are fishing for almost extinct species or stuff like that and to stop people from littering in the sea and things like that…

Jade is known for her bright green eyes and her silver Trident. She uses water based attacks and can make water prisons, like Zabuza. Jade is one of the prettiest, if not the prettiest, people around. Men are lusting for her, but she has someone she likes, to the point of loving that person. That person knows she likes that person but pretends not to know. Han is a sweet loving person, often in anger because of the unfairness of the world. Han tries hard to amend things and does his best at his job.

Jade is a container for a fish like demon. Han has split personality, a white side and a black side…

[Original characters again, modeled after someone I know...

Ninth demonic guardian and Shinigami: Kyubi and Minato Namikaze (Former) Empty and Tariana (Current)

Current location:?

Current job: None

Tariana went missing after Orochimaru died. She was running the whole show without a demonic guardian, her powers far exceed most. She was an elemental master, controlling any element at ease. Naruto was meant to take over when he dies. As Tariana is missing, they cannot replace someone until she is determined dead.

Tenth demonic guardian and Shinigami: Kakashi [Lightning Dragon and Iruka

Current location: Japan

Current job: Pretending to live normal lives, but in truth, searching for the missing member, Tariana.

They are on the alert, searching for any sign of Tariana, while Kakashi is a teacher at Hinata and Sakura's school. Iruka is a chef at a well known restaurant.

Eleventh demonic guardian: Obito [Fire Rabbit and Rin

Current location: Hell

Current job: Looking for a new member…

Obito has no problem blending in, being a demon himself. He gave up his eye to Kakashi, his left eye as Kakashi saved him from an attack before, losing his eye in the process. Obito wears an eye patch over that eye, although another eye is slowing growing. Demon wound usually take a few short moments to heal but losing an organ may take months.

Twelve demonic guardian and Shinigami: Kurenai [Faerie and Asuma

Current location: Hell

Current job: Spying

They are searching for any sign of a start of a rebellion or war. Two of them are spies and are not really present in Soul Society. Most people have never met them at all. Kurenai is a red eyed faerie demon. It was Asuma who made her good and she loves him for that. Asuma keeps him whole body covered, one little hint of skin could do him bad. Most demons are in their demonic form, instead of their human form… They are searching for Akatsuki now.

Thirteen demonic guardian and Shinigami: Redrum and Rain

Current location:?

Current job:?

Nothing is known about them.

[The name 'Redrum' came from a novel, I think. Stephen King or something… So it's not mine… I don't know what kind of character 'Redrum' was; this author's books are scary… I just thought the name was cool…

Haku and Zabuza is a pair that is not officially known to the Society, although the Elders and Shinigami knows about them. Haku can control water and manipulate it to be what he wants, like a weapon or an animal. Zabuza can form mists and has his big and long sword. He can manipulate mental and most silver, but he doesn't use this ability unless necessary or in danger.

Other character may be popping out of nowhere or maybe suddenly becoming a character with an active role… But this is it for now… I guess…

Tell me what you think of this information… Oh, if I made any mistake, please do tell me… Thank you for the reviews so far…


End file.
